As is well known in the art, microwave ovens cook using a different principle than conventional gas or electric ovens. More specifically, a microwave field in a cavity is absorbed by a food body inducing heat throughout the interior of the food body. Because of the different principle of cooking, traditional techniques and recipes of specifying temperature and time for cooking are not applicable to microwave ovens.
Research and development has been performed to determine new ways to simplify the task of the operator in determining how long to expose the food to microwave energy. One possibility considered was to use the weight of the food to determine the heating time in the microwave oven. Many problems were encountered, one of which was to provide a choke for a scale which would sense the weight of the food within the microwave cavity providing an input to a microprocessor.